


trust you to let me go

by whaleonthemoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Domestic, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infidelity, M/M, This is all hurt, seungkwan knows everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaleonthemoon/pseuds/whaleonthemoon
Summary: He had no fighting chance. Not when someone else had taken his place.No more words needed to be uttered, the look on Wonwoo’s face and the silent confirmation enough to answer his question.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	trust you to let me go

**Author's Note:**

> tw: infidelity, it's already in the tags but yeah i know some people aren't comfortable with it
> 
> i kinda continued with this after my first ever speed write. the prompt was sound of silence. pretty amazed at how i could think of this in 15 mins, when i'm not normally that... creative? :') i still need improvements in my writing, but here, the extended version!

The time read 03:22 on the nightstand, the red digital numbers stared angrily at him, a stark contrast against the darkness that consumed the rest of the room. The curtains were wide open, soft moonlight spilling in from the window, casting a soft glow on Jun’s curled up body.

‘I’ll be back soon, I have a late meeting with a client.’, the text had said, approximately 6 whole hours ago at 9 pm. He had reread it for the tenth time since he received it, tears springing in his eyes yet again. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing for it to go away, silently hoping that this was all a nightmare. A sick, twisted, nightmare. 

It had been like this for a while, maybe 3 weeks or so, Wonwoo texting him that he had a late meeting or a client project to attend to. Then him coming home in the wee hours of the night, shirt rumpled, and reeking of a cologne he knew wasn’t his own. The first time it happened, Jun had a shadow of a doubt about what was going on. He trusted Wonwoo down to a fault, mentally scolding himself for even thinking of the possibility that Wonwoo would fool around when he’s already married. But as the days progressed into weeks, doubts began creeping back into his mind, and he was swallowed by the overwhelming fear of losing Wonwoo. 

How Jun had found out was almost straight out of a movie. It had been a few days after the second or third ‘late-night meeting’ text from Wonwoo. While visiting Wonwoo at his workplace and bringing him some lunch, he had stopped by Seungkwan’s office to give him his usual cheery greeting, but Seungkwan had had a grim look on his face. 

“Good Morning, Kwannie! Had your iced Americano yet?”, but he had only been met with silence as Seungkwan propped his chin up on his palm, and fixed Jun a hard stare. Which was unusual, because even on the days Seungkwan was in a bad mood, he had never failed to greet him anyway. 

“Has Wonwoo been going home late, Junhui?”, Seungkwan had raised a perfectly done eyebrow up and frowned at him with a tilt of his head. Jun’s eyes had widened as he frantically looked around the cubicle desks before going into Seungkwan’s room, and closing the door behind him. It was a relief that Seungkwan had a corner office. 

Seungkwan had stood up from his swivel chair and moved over to his small coffee table by the window. He had gestured for Jun to sit with a tilt of his head. “Wanna know how I know?” 

“He had client meetings… no?” Jun had said in confidence at first but chickened out to a doubtful tone towards the end. What exactly was Seungkwan trying to say? He hadn’t said much at all but Jun had become anxious and bounced his leg nervously.

The sympathetic look on Seungkwan’s face had been scary to Jun. No words were spoken as he could see Seungkwan think through his head, eyes dancing around Jun’s face.

“Seungkwan, stop messing with me. What is it?” Far from being at ease, Seungkwan had suddenly grabbed both of Jun’s hands and squeezed, which he knew was meant to be reassuring. 

Jun had gone straight back home that day, eyes fixated on his shoes as he walked past Wonwoo’s office door. Just as he had gotten out of the office building, he had seen droplets of rain appearing on the concrete walkway. He had looked up at the darkening sky, rain falling on his face, mixed with the tears that had escaped. It felt like the world had stopped around him as he trudged on home. The people who whizzed by him a blur, even the pain of being pushed and shoved in a crowded area on the way back felt like nothing.

So he was right after all. There was no client meeting, no project, it was just cheating. Wonwoo was cheating on him.

Jun being Jun, had initially buried the need to call him out on it, especially when Wonwoo barely manages to come home on time for dinner one of the days. Dinners were becoming progressively harder and harder to endure, awkward indescribable tension now replacing what had previously been lively chatter about their day at work. When he opened his mouth to speak, Wonwoo had already gotten up, placed his plate into the sink and headed into their room.

Jun had resorted to sleeping so close to the edge he could fall when shaken, curled up into a ball, only the edges of the blanket wrapped around him. Wonwoo did the same, or so he thought Wonwoo did because he couldn’t keep his eyes open enough to see him come home, and didn’t wake up early enough to see him leave. 

A sad smile came upon his face when he reminisced how Wonwoo had proposed to him. It was a small but memorable affair, Wonwoo had brought them to the place they had their first kiss, a park just 10 minutes walk away from Jun’s then apartment. Wonwoo was normally a calm and composed kind of guy, and it was rare to see him so nervous and stumbling over his words. Jun found it adorable and the memory was forever ingrained as one of his favourite scenes to playback occasionally. He fiddled with his wedding ring, turning it this way and that, his eyes staring blankly at Wonwoo’s empty spot on the bed. Jun felt his heart squeeze at the thought of losing someone he already lost, no fighting chance given.

The jingle of keys startled him out of his thoughts, hands hurriedly wiping away the tears that streaked his face. He pulled the covers up to his chin, and faced the other side of the room, away from the room door. 

Wonwoo entered the room, switching on the light at his nightstand, and throwing his work suitcase down onto the bed. By habit, Jun knew he was undoing his tie right about now. How Jun could stay quiet was a wonder to him, as he watched the man who once loved only him continue to do his daily routine as if there was nothing wrong. He couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to put a stop to it before Wonwoo could hurt him even more than he already did by not saying anything. 

He slowly shifted in his place, slowly getting up, still facing the other way, the blanket falling off his shoulders to lay by his side.

Jun could hear a soft gasp. “Oh, you’re awake,” Wonwoo couldn’t hide the surprise in his voice. An emotion he hadn’t heard in a while. 

“So Mingyu, huh? Your secretary?” 

From the reflection of the window, he could see Wonwoo freeze. His hands stilling on his tie. No more words needed to be uttered, the look on Wonwoo’s face and the silent confirmation enough to answer his question.

“How long?” Jun had pressed, briefly making eye contact with Wonwoo through the reflection of the window. Again, silence.

“Love-” Jun could hear the quick footsteps coming towards him and felt the bed space beside him sink. He couldn’t take the overwhelming presence of Wonwoo sitting so close to him, he shot out of his sitting position.

“Don’t touch me, Wonwoo. Just answer me.” He couldn’t bear to face Wonwoo, turning on his side and choosing to look at the wall instead. Tears threatened to fall once again, but he couldn’t let Wonwoo have the satisfaction of it. He angrily wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath.

“It’s not like that! Junhui, listen to me, I love you. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Wonwoo’s tone was pleading as he too stood up and gingerly took a step towards Jun. 

His ears felt like he had cotton in them, Wonwoo’s words not registering in Jun’s head. There was a witness to the deeds Wonwoo did with Mingyu in the office. Big fat tears began to fall, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He turned around and stared dead into Wonwoo’s eyes, “I want a divorce.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow you made it! i hope... i didn't hurt you that much haha it was my first time writing angst. a huge thank you to [moonfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/moonfleur), [crinkledpages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinkledpages/pseuds/crinkledpages), [starrymeis (meiqis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/starrymeis), and ally, for just overall looking through the fic, fixing it and reacting to it before i posted it. i love all of you! ♡♡♡
> 
> twitter: [moonwonu_](https://twitter.com/moonwonu_)


End file.
